


Will you Remember?

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wondered a lot of things in his third year at Karasuno, but none stood out quite as much as this one. Would anyone remember the time they shared, just like he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you Remember?

Kageyama had found himself thinking a lot lately, thinking about futures, thinking about college, thinking about family, thinking about relationships. In his third year of high school, this was a given.

But he already knew those things, he had a list of colleges to apply to, he knew that he wanted to continue volleyball, and he knew that most everything with family would be the same. But one thing was different, and it was a lingering thought. Of course, Hinata was in it, like most of everything he did.

Kageyama had begun to wonder if they would remember. Remember the relationship they shared right now, remember the strange team they had formed together. Kageyama wondered if, in a few years, he would remember that small sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wondered if he would remember those small freckles Hinata had on the back of his neck, or how small his hands are when they were wrapped in Kageyama’s own. He wondered if he would remember that time that he had brought Hinata to tears from laughing, and that one winter where they were snowed in at the smaller boy’s house.

At the same time, he wondered if Hinata would remember him. If his boyfriend would remember their races to school, or the time Kageyama got his foot stuck in the net and fell on his face. He wondered if Hinata would remember the way he had changed the setter, and the way the two words, “I’m here” had altered his mind for the better. He wondered if he would remember the small things that Kageyama remembered. He wondered if in a few years, these things would be forgotten.

 

~

 

A few years later, he sat at a small desk, in a small apartment. His old Karasuno jacket was draped over the back of the chair, the elbows of the black material beginning to rip. A laptop sat in front of him, the screen glowing a dimmed white as he thought of a good thesis for class. Then a small thought hit him, a memory. With a small laugh, he brushed through raven hair with a hand.

"I remember" He breathed, eyes falling to a golden ring on his finger.


End file.
